Honey and Whipped Cream
by WWEslash84
Summary: Sheamus and Roman take their anger out on each other. this is a request. (oneshot)


A Stare off commenced between The Samoan and the Irishman as their gaze was dark. They have held a grudge against each other for a while now, thus, it seemed like forever. Sheamus' face wrinkled with anger as the fair skin tone on his face darkened to crimson. Roman's expression was mild, somewhat emotionless and Sheamus felt himself slip in a trance. It was always them eyes that hypnotized him, making him melt. It was at that moment when the Irishman grew extremely heated. His mind was now vacant. Roman grew frustrated as anger slowly began to take him over.

_"This is the last time I'm going to tell you this Sheamus, so open up your ears and listen. I don't have time to deal with your foolishness. Now get out of my way or I'll break you in half!"_ Roman snarled, his voice so deep and dark.

The ginger male finally lost it, losing all of his anger as he instantly became extremely aroused, feeling his cock grow, and aching for release. He needed Roman and he wasn't going to give up until he gets what he wants. In a fluid second, Roman found himself being caught off guard, his body being slammed into the wall, becoming wide eyed as soon as the back of his head bounced off the concrete. Roman was stunned, his eyes narrowing as sheamus' face became blurred. It took a while for the Samoan to focus himself, thus, the Irishman's lips crashed into his. Roman became rather mobile, his body becoming very fidgety. He firmly placed both of his hands on Sheamus' arms, his fingers digging into his flesh, white as snow. He was confused and very surprised by the Ginger's sudden actions. Roman wasn't kissing back but Sheamus didn't give a single fuck. His lips moved lustfully on his, large breaks of air entered then escaped Sheamus's nostrils, his breath hot on Roman. The Ginger's breathing was heavy and quickening as his lips smacked against Romans. The Raven haired male shuttered as The Irishman cupped his chest, noticing his nipples quickly hardening to his touch. Roman exhaled loudly, his eyelids slowly growing heavy. He gave in, returning the kisses deeply, so hot, they grew fiery as things were beginning to get more intense. Sheamus rammed his tongue through the Samoan's lips, picking a lustful fight with his pallet. Roman was once again caught off guard, feeling Sheamus' hand forcefully grabbing his crotch, causing Roman to jump, breaking the heated kiss. The ginger looked to him, his lips curved in a sadistic smile, kneading Romans hardening cock.

_"this is the second time I managed to catch you off guard…you may want to work on that from now on…or you'll end up losing that title of yours to me…"_ his thick Irish accent was husky and lustful.

Roman clenched his teeth, his blood boiling with anger as he attempted to shove the Ginger male off of him but failed when Sheamus threw his hand at his neck, once again, sending the Samoan's head flying, hitting the wall for the second time. A chuckle escaped Sheamus, sounding so demonic like. His hand kneaded Romans cock, causing it to grow even harder.

_"But this isn't about the title now…so don't say shit about it…the only thing I want to hear from you are moans…"_ Sheamus' voice was firm.

Roman's eyes were plastered to the ginger, filling with undeniable lust. His anger was no longer there but he still fucking hated him. The Irishman loosened his grip on Roman's neck, letting him breath. He began to feel his own cock pulse, aching for attention. He could no longer stand it anymore. Sheamus' fingers tightened on Romans clothed cock, causing him to grow a little irritated.

_"Well those mediocre touches aren't going to make me moan…why you don't try sucking me off…"_ Roman purred sternly.

Sheamus glared, becoming tight-lipped as he pulled away from Roman's cock. He froze, dazed and turned on by the Samoan's smart ass remark. Roman exhaled, smirking deviously at the ginger.

_"Are you deaf or are you just stupid…? Get on your knees."_ He demanded.

The Irishman instantly obeyed, falling to his knees. Roman watched as Sheamus began to loosen his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The Samoan bit the bottom of his mouth, finding Sheamus quite attractive while being on his knees in front of him. It wasn't long until the ginger released Roman's cock, springing out in front of him, the tip brushing against his mouth. A blast of cool air hit the wet pre cum on Sheamus' lips, causing him to lick them sensually. He was lost in pure arousal, not realizing how impatient Roman was growing. He grabbed the back of the ginger's head, pulling at his short red locks, pushing his mouth to the tip of his throbbing cock.

_"Suck!"_ Roman spat with frustration.

Sheamus parted his lips, moving his head forward as he took all of Roman's full sized cock, his lips didn't even wrap around him. Roman's thick length literally slid down the Irishman's throat, so wet and warm.

_"Fuck!"_ Roman groaned.

Sheamus' opened his eyes, keeping his gaze on the Samoan as he began bobbing his head up and down slowly. Roman threw his head back, his eyes closing tightly, and his teeth sinking into the bottom of his mouth. The tanned male convulsed, the pleasure blinding him. It felt so fucking amazing. Roman was swallowed by ecstasy, his legs growing so weak that they shook. Sheamus knew where he wanted him, picking up his pace as he bobbed faster, his throat literally fucking Roman's cock so well.

_"God! Shit Sheamus!"_ he moaned deeply.

Roman's moans were satisfying to Sheamus. He pushed into Roman even more, stopping his movement as his mouth was touching the Samoan's pubic area. He then made himself gag on his length, his throat vibrating on Roman's shaft. The tanned male shuttered, exhaling through clenched teeth, as his grip on the ginger's head tightened.

_"Ahh! I'm going to fucking cum right down your throat!"_ he moaned loudly.

The room echoed with moans coming from Roman. The pleasure was almost unbearable to him. Sheamus continued to fake gag on his cock, moving his head again, this time, his lips clamped onto Roman's flesh, sucking him hard, smacking on his cock. Roman couldn't take it anymore, his hand moving to Sheamus' crown, yanking him off of his length. He panted as he looked down at the ginger. He wanted way more than just a blowjob.

_"Lose the pants and bend over…"_ Roman was Blunt.

Sheamus stood to his feet, not breaking eye contact with him as he loosened his belt, working his pants, and then pulling them off with his boxers going right with them. This time sheamus did not hesitate, bending over in the quiet parking lot, his hands found the back of a limo, placing his hands firmly on top of the trunk. His legs spread apart. Now he was ready for Roman, needing to be pounded. The ginger's cock was erect and at full size, pre cum leaking from his slit. He panted heavily. He shuttered when he felt Roman's icy hands cup his ass, rubbing and kneading his cheeks roughly.

_"Just fuck me already you shit!"_ Sheamus snapped.

_"I think your forgetting who the bitch is and who's not…you should know that you're the one that's taking my dick inside of your ass…you little bitch…"_ Roman was stern.

Sheamus shut himself up quickly, his cock throbbing to Roman's cold words. Within a second, the Samoan's cock slid deep into Sheamus, only thrusting a couple times until he pulls out, stopping at the head as he bent forward, spitting a thick line of saliva from the redhead's rim and down to the shaft of his cock. He trusted back inside the Irishman, so slick, causing him to moan blissfully as Roman fucked him hard.

_"Shit Roman!"_ Sheamus moaned loudly.

_"You like that, don't you bitch?"_ Roman groaned between clenched teeth.

Sheamus panted heavily as the Samoan pounded his ass with forceful thrusts, reaching out and grabbing the longer hairs on the top of the Irishman's head, yanking him up as his pelvis was slapping against his ass loudly.

_"Answer me!"_ Roman spat.

_"Ahhh! Yes!"_ The ginger moaned.

_"Yes what?"_ He breathed, his voice so husky.

_"Yes I love having your cock inside me!"_ Sheamus breathed.

Roman smirked, throwing Sheamus' head back down, placing his right hand firmly on the ginger's lower back, his left stayed to his side as he focused on his cock moving inside and out of Sheamus' ass, his face filled with lust and as red as blood. He bit on the bottom of his lip, groaning deeply, following the redhead's repeated moans. Time passed and Sheamus reached his hand between his legs.

_"Don't you fucking touch yourself, bitch…my dick will make you cum…"_ Roman growled.

_"Fuck my life!"_ Sheamus moaned blissfully.

Roman picked up his pace, thrusting into the Irishman harder and faster, feeling his rim tighten around his cock. Sheamus jumped, his muscles stiffening as he cried out his climax, his cum shooting out of his slit and hitting the bumper of the limo.

_"God!"_ Sheamus cried out.

After a few more thrusts, Roman stiffened as he burst deeply inside the ginger, pulling out quickly only to see his asshole throb, his own seed leaking out and trailing down Sheamus' thighs. He then smacked his ass, leaving his flesh a dark shade of red. The two panted as they rested a bit, regaining their sanity back, then straightening up.

_"Nobody should ever find out about this…you hear me?"_ Roman started firmly.

Shamus said nothing in return, causing the Samoan to quickly approach him, yanking the male around viciously to where he was face to face with him. It was that same dark look he gave Sheamus before they fucked.

_"If I have to repeat myself to you again, I'll fucking break your neck…"_ Roman scoffed.

_"I heard you…now let go of me…I have no problem fighting you back…fucker…"_ the Irishman spat.

The two glared at each other for a good minute, their breaths a bit heavy. Roman shoves Sheamus out of his way and walks off. The redhead turned to watch him until he was no longer in sight.


End file.
